In the course of extensive studies on the pharmaceutical effects of tea components, it has been found that tea catechins, which are major components of so-called tea tannin, possess strong physiological activity. As a result of further investigations, a novel method has been discovered which enables the production of tea catechins with high efficiency and methods of using the tea catechins are also disclosed.